Broken Promises
by Gwenfrewi72
Summary: Serenity lands on Triumph for a visit.  Mal gets drunk and does something he doesn't remember.  Consequences occur later that bring chaos and anguish to the crew.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Promises (1/?)

Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: M (references nudity)  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. The crew goes back to Triumph for a visit. Mal gets a surprise in his bunch the next morning.  
Length: 1,071 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to lj useralsuwunderland for beta'ing this story for me.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) October 2007 Patricia Flynn

Wo de ma! - Mother of God!

* * *

"Elder Gommen, it's a pleasure to see you again." Mal said to the grey bearded gentleman who appeared as the cargo bay doors opened.

"Captain Reynolds, it has been too long 'ere you visited us."

Mal smiled, his eyes crinkled and sparkled in humor, "Yeah. Thought we'd come and visit for a spell."

Mal glanced over at Kaylee who was beaming in delight. It had been her persistent nagging of him that had gotten him to agree to stop here for the night. Well, that and her indiscriminate use of her puppy eyes that had finally broken him.

"We thought we'd have a little celebration to welcome you back." Elder Gommen's voice interrupted Mal's thoughts.

"Well," Mal began hesitantly. The last time they'd thrown a party he'd ended up with a murderin', thievin' wife. Noticing the happy faces of his crew at the notion of a little fun, he squelched his own misgivings and put on a happy face. "That sounds like a right bit of fun."

"Let us head into town so you may partake of our noon meal." Elder Gommen turned and let the crew towards the village viewable in the distance.

Mal watched as Simon, Kaylee and Jayne immediately followed him. Realizing that Zoë stood attentively at his side, he turned to her.

"Zoë, you'll protect my virtue at this shindig, won'tcha?"

"Sir, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll sit with Serenity tonight."

Seeing the anguished memories in her eyes, he nodded.

"You are going to join us for lunch and dinner. Wouldn't want to give the impression that you're not appreciative of their hospitality."

"Of course, sir."

"I'll protect your virtue, Captain." River stated from behind Mal.

Turning in surprise, Mal was stunned to realize that River had listened to their conversation.

"Well then, since that's settled, let's get somethin' to eat." Mal started to walk off but River's next statement stopped him in his tracks and made him whirl about.

"We haven't discussed what I'm getting in return for protecting you." Her voice suggested lasciviously as her eyes twinkled with merriment.

"Uh."

Zoë watched as Mal fumbled in confusion.

"You have to dance with me." River smiled mischievously.

"Ahh, I'm not the best dancer, lil' one."

"Those are my terms if you want me to protect your virtue." River crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at him.

Mal noticed that her breasts had gotten somewhat larger in the last few months. Realizing what he was thinking, he quickly suppressed the thought.

Zoë watched in untold delight as River toyed with the captain.

Sighing heavily, Mal responded. "One dance."

"Five."

"Nothin' doin'. Two."

The light of battle entered River's eyes.

"Five." She stated firmly.

"Three." Mal's azure eyes shimmered defiantly.

"Five." River stamped her foot petulantly.

"You really are the brat your brother says you are. Four."

River grinned triumphantly. "Done."

Mal was stunned and his face reflected it. "What?"

"Four dances, in exchange, I protect I your virtue /I ."

At this point, Zoë couldn't contain her amusement any longer and busted up laughing.

"Sir, if you could only see your face."

Mal grinned good-naturedly. "Okay River, four dances it is. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

River and Zoë shared grins as they followed the captain off the boat.

* * *

Mal woke groggily the next morning. He was definitely hung over and his head was poundin' somethin' fierce.

As his brain began to take stock of his surroundings, he realized he was in his bunk, and then he realized that his arm was wrapped around a warm body pressed against his own. The breast his hand cupped and the feel of the taut nipple his fingers were stroking told him it was a person of the female persuasion.

Just then, the conversation the day before with Zoë and River flashed in his mind. Especially River's promise to protect him.

"Did protect you." River's voice intruded his thoughts.

Focusing in the dim light, Mal realized that it's River's naked body pressed against his own. Leaping from the bed to stand glaring down at her, he groans at the throbbing behind his eyes this action caused.

"Wo de ma! Uh, River?" Mal begans tentatively as River pushes the blanket aside, rises from his bed and flips the light on.

Seeing her nakedness in the bright glare of the light, he averts his eyes to the floor.

River sighs heavily as she slides her dress on. Gathering up several more things, she hides a memento from their night together behind her boots and moves toward the ladder.

"I'm dressed." River states disappointedly.

Opening his eyes, Mal searched the room until he spotted her. By this point, he'd gotten some of his brain function back.

"Did we, umm...?"

"We copulated." River said as she stepped on the first rung of the ladder. His question stilled her climbing.

"My memories of last night are a mite fuzzy, did you..?" Mal couldn't believe he was asking this but he needed to know.

"Orgasmed five times before you finished."

Mal frowned. He'd obviously pleasured her but he couldn't gorram remember it.

"That's good." He replied tentatively and then he had a frightening epiphany. "Did we, uh, use protection?"

River smirked at the panicked look on Mal's face when he said that.

"I'm on birth control."

Sighing in relief, Mal looked around awkwardly at his room. Discovering that his clothes were thrown haphazardly about the room, he began to pick them up as River resumed climbing out of the bunk.

"I'm sorry, I…huh, didn't mean to take advantage of you like that." Mal was totally ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe he'd done that to her.

River paused on the ladder, her face just barely visible below the ceiling as she spoke. "If anyone took advantage, it was me. I asked."

Mal's face registered his disbelief.

"Why? And, uh, why me?"

River let out a long breath. "Have needs same as any other woman. Who do you suggest I sleep with? Jayne or better yet, some strange man I don't know?"

Mal shook his head. He didn't like the thought of Jayne or any man for that matter doing things like that to his pilot.

"Don't worry, Captain. I won't do it again." River stated in a tight voice before she hastily climbed out of his bunk as a tear slid down her check.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Promises (2/?)

Author: gwenfrewi72

Rating: M

Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. River discovers she's pregnant.  
Length: 1,092 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to lj useralsuwunderland for beta'ing this story for me.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) October 2007 Patricia Flynn

* * *

Mal had been avoiding River for the most part since that morning in his bunk a month ago. Luckily for him, she was aiding him in this endeavor by keeping herself scarce when she wasn't flying the ship.

Mal noticed that every time he saw her, she seemed pale and withdrawn but brushed it off as being uncomfortable around him since he was pretty gorram sure he was sending out some panicked thoughts anytime they met.

They were coming up on Persephone and River hadn't come up to the bridge as of yet. Which was a mite unusual for her, so now he was looking for her.

As Mal reached the passenger dorms, he heard the sound of retching coming from River's room. Worried, he opened the door to spy River vomiting into the toilet.

"River?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she flushed, flipped the toilet back into the wall and then pulled out the sink. She washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out before turning to look at the Captain.

"You okay?" He inquired.

"I'm fine."

"That didn't look like fine. How long have you been losing your food?"

River grimaced before replying, "Just yesterday and today."

"Why don't you go see your brother then. I'll land us on the Eavesdown Docks."

River rolled her eyes at this. "I can go see him after landing Serenity, Captain."

Mal shot her a dark look. "You sayin' somethin' about my landings?"

"No, sir." The twinkle in River's eyes belied her comment but Mal thought it prudent to let it go this time. 'Sides it was the first fairly comfortable conversation they'd had in weeks.

* * *

As Mal, Zoë, and Jayne were making their way to Badger's den about their next job, River made her way down to the infirmary.

Reading that Simon and Kaylee were together and having lustful thoughts, she called out from the cargo bay, "Simon, you in the infirmary?"

There was a momentary pause before he replied, "Yes, mei-mei."

Satisfied she wouldn't stumble upon them in a state of undress, she walked in.

Simon had developed this code so River could warn them that she was coming into the room after she'd repeatedly walked in on them in various states of undress. It was determined that although she always knew that they were thinking lustful thoughts, and they usually were, she could not tell what the state of their clothing was and so she had to ask first before entering a room. A response of no meant that she needed to wait a few minutes for them to put their clothes back on.

"Hey, River." Kaylee smiled happily at her friend.

"Hey."

"I'm off to the market and then junkyard to look for some parts. Wanna come?" Kaylee's enthusiasm was infectious, and River longed to get off the ship, but this was an Alliance friendly planet and she had to stay on board.

"No, thank you. I need to see Simon about somethin'."

Kaylee's face fell a little. "Oh well, I'll be seein' ya then," she said as she walked out of the room.

Simon looked closely at his sister and noticed her pallid complexion. "You okay, River?"

"I'm fine, but the Captain insisted I see you."

"Oh, why's that?" He inquired amused.

"I was throwing up when he came looking for me earlier."

Simon's eyes sharpened at this and he guided her over to the exam table.

Knowing that her brother would poke and prod at her, River went willingly.

"Have you taken anything that could have interacted with your drugs?"

"No."

"Hmm." Simon's face had taken on his doctor mien.

"I'll draw some blood and run some tests to see if we can figure out what it is."

River nodded and waited patiently as he gathered the necessary paraphernalia for the task.

When he was finished, he pulled off the gloves.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit? The Captain and them won't be back for a while and I should have the results by then."

River nodded and hastily escaped the room for her bunk.

Lying down, she stared at the ceiling wondering why she was doing it. She felt great.

* * *

"River." Simon's voice woke her.

Sitting up, she realized that Simon had come into room and shut the door. "Simon."

"River, have you been sexually active recently?" Simon was uncomfortable but he needed to know.

Squirming with embarrassment, River could only nod her head.

Having his sister confirm what he already suspected, Simon ran an agitated hand through his hair to the back of his neck.

"Mei-mei, you're pregnant."

"What?! No, I can't be! I'm on birth control." River's expression was the picture of shock and denial.

"I know, but the blood test results came back positive for pregnancy."

River was dazed.

"River, do you know who the father is?"

River nodded her head distractedly.

"You need to contact him. Or if you want, I could do that for you."

"No. I'll do it." She replied airily.

"We need to talk about your options."

Realizing that her brother wanted to question her fully, River turned and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Simon, can we do this later? The crew will be back momentarily and we need to lift off."

"Uh, sure. Just come find me when you're ready." Simon said as turned to exit the room.

"Simon, could you not tell anyone about this."

"Sure."

"If the captain asks, just tell him it's a reaction to my meds."

Simon replies with a bemused, "Okay."

* * *

Later after the crew was back on board, they had lifted off and she'd plotted a course to the next job, River retreated to the privacy of her room.

Mal had just come onto bridge and had asked her if she'd seen the Doc. She'd lied to him and told him it was a reaction to the drugs and he accepted it. Even suggested that maybe her brother needed to find something that didn't make her so sick.

River had managed to smile at this before relinquishing the helm to him for the night.

Now with the door closed and locked, she opened the grating of the vent over her bunk. River's hands searched blindly for a few seconds before grasping the item she was looking for.

Collapsing boneless on the bed, River stared at the object resting in her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken Promises (3/?)  
Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: M for later chapters  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. What happened that night.  
Length: 1,126 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to obsidianagirl for beta'ing this story for me.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) October 2007 Patricia FlynnRiver stared at the wreath of dried flowers as the tears poured down her cheeks. Her mind drifted back to that amazing night.

feng le Loopy in the head

* * *

The Triumph settlers had obviously prospered since their last visit. 

The party they threw that night for Serenity's crew was stupendous. The tables were laden with massive quantities of food and drink.

Mal and River had just finished her third dance and made their way over to the table to get some refreshments to quench their parched throats.

That last dance had been quite a fast jig and Mal and River had laughed uproariously as they frantically tried to keep pace. Mal because he was too gorram old be doing this kind of thing and River because she'd had to force him to keep pace with the other dancers.

Mal spied a bottle of some fine Triumph home brewed wine and grabbed for himself. River watched him curiously as she poured herself a glass of lemonade.

"Captain?" She inquired after taking a healthy drink.

"I figure, I got protection and don't have to worry about ending up with another feng le wife. 'Sides, I can hold my liquor."

An hour later, River was laughing at the Captain's antics. He could be quite charming and endearing when he let his guard down and the wine had obviously done that to him.

He'd managed to cajole her into drinking a bit with him and now River was pleasantly happy but nowhere nearly as inebriated as Mal.

Simon and Kaylee had wandered back to the ship and Jayne had wandered off somewhere, so they were the only two still at the party.

Mal had gotten quiet and River looked up to discover him staring at her.

"Ya knows what? You're beautiful." Mal stated importantly. He had slurred his words minutely, but River was familiar with his diction and had detected it.

"Thank you." River replied incredulously.

"No seriously. You've got beautiful skin, warm chestnut eyes and gorgeous long hair and you move like an angel."

River flushed at his effusive compliments. She'd always wanted Mal to take notice of her and not in a 'she's a crazy girl, best watch out she might kill you kind of way', but in a 'wow, isn't she beautiful' way. She figured you could say she wanted him to look at her the same way he looked at Inara.

"What are you doin' with a mean old man like me?" He asked her.

"Protecting your virtue."

"Me, I ain't got no virtue anymore. Lost it a long time ago." Mal stared dejectedly at the bottle in his hand. Realizing that it was still half full, he took a swig from it.

River, knowing he was starting to remember the horrors of his past, placed a hand on his face and turned him so he was looking her in the eye.

"You're a good man, Malcolm Reynolds."

"What makes you so sure of that?" He asked defiantly, as his gaze searched hers for answers.

"I wouldn't love you so much, if you weren't." She whispered under her breath as she stared into the cerulean depths of his eyes.

Feeling his gaze drop to her mouth, River leaned up and kissed him.

Mal was still for a moment a look of confusion on his handsome face, but he quickly took over the kiss as his features settled into contentment. His tongue flicked out against the line of hers and River gasped in surprise. Mal's tongue darted into her mouth and stroked languidly against her own.

Moaning in pleasure, River's arms went about his neck and she moved to straddle his lap.

The pleasure of River rubbing herself against him made Mal realize what he was doing.

Grasping her upper arms, he pushed her away as he pulled back.

River's eyes opened in surprise.

"River, what are we doin' here?"

"I'm trying to seduce you." She stated hopefully.

"Ain't no way that's gonna happen, lil' one."

River's eyes fell to his chest, pain radiating from her chest out to her extremities.

"Not gonna sleep with an innocent like yourself. Not unless we're married first."

River's eyes flew to his. Reading him, she realized he was serious.

"Come on. Let's go find us a preacher."

Mal began to move, when River darted from his lap off into the darkness.

Bemused, Mal looked for her for several minutes but she'd disappeared. Figuring that she'd come back, he sat back down in his previous seat and resumed drinking the wine.

River showed up before him carrying a wreath of flowers over her arm and a bowl with some liquid in it in her hands.

Kneeling down in front of him, she sat the bowl down next to her. Pulling the wreath from her arm, she raised it up and placed it on his head.

Mal smiled happily at her.

Picking up the bowl, she held it out to him in invitation.

Realizing she wanted him to take it. Mal raised it to his lips and drank the wine until it was gone.

River rose gracefully to her feet and held her hands out to him. "My last dance."

Mal took her hands and let her guide him out into the dancers.

As they danced, Mal spotted the man he was looking for standing next to the table watching the dancers with a smile on his face.

When the dance finished, Mal dragged River over before Elder Gommen.

"I need you to marry us, sir." Mal spoke slowly and succinctly.

"Okay?" Elder Gommen replied confused.

River shook her head at him and he smiled in acknowledgement.

"Do you. Malcolm Reynolds, uh, take this women to be your wife?"

"I do. I promise to love, honor, protect her, sex her up and give her lots of baby genius'."

River giggled at this.

"Do you, uh..."

"River Tam." She supplied for him.

"Do you, River Tam, take this man to be your husband?"

" I do. I promise to love, honor, protect i and /i save him, sex him up and have lots of baby browncoats."

"Hey, you didn't promise to obey." Mal whined.

"Zoë didn't promise and neither shall I." River stated vehemently.

"Alright. 'Sides which, I don't think I'd like a wife all obedient and the like. Hell, don't know any woman alive that's obedient." River punched him playfully in the arm.

Elder Gommen tried to remember the words of the traditional wedding vows.

"You may kiss the bride."

Mal grinned and then pulled River in for a kiss.

Releasing her from the kiss, Mal winked at Elder Gommen before dragging her off toward Serenity.

* * *

River smiled through the tears as she recalled what occurred next. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken Promises (4/?)  
Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: A or R  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. River remembers her wedding night.  
Length: 1,275 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to obsidianagirl for beta'ing this story for me.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) October 2007 Patricia Flynn

* * *

River curled up on her side, the floral wreath still clutched in her hand as her mind drifted to that night.

* * *

Mal opened the door to his bunk and waited for River to make her way down the ladder before attempting to follow her. She was surprised that he managed to follow her without falling down.

River walked into the middle of the room as Mal turned on a low level of lighting. She heard him shut and lock the door as she let her eyes take in every aspect of his bunk.

The scent that was pure Mal, gun oil, leather and just a hint of sweat, permeated everything and River closed her eyes as she let the smell seep into her.

"River."

River turned to look at Mal. He stood arms crossed nonchalantly on his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"How 'bout you take off your clothes, Mrs. Reynolds." Mal's voice was raspy with passion.

River felt a tingle travel up her spine at his words.

Smiling beguilingly, she reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and whipped it off.

Mal's breath hissed out when he took in her naked breasts. The dim light cast shadows over her torso, accentuating the slender beauty of her body.

Under his ardent gaze, River could feel her nipples tightening.

"Take off your shoes and then remove your panties." He ground out.

River bent over and unclasped her boots. She then toed them off before sliding her dance shorts down her hips and let them fall to her feet, where she then kicked them off.

River looked at Mal. She'd promised never to intentionally read any of them if she could help it, but right then, the waves of lust rolling off of him were drowning her like an undercurrent.

"Touch yourself."

Her eyes flew to his in confusion.

"What?"

"I want to you touch yourself."

River placed her hands innocently on her stomach.

Mal's chuckle caused her to shiver. "No, bao bei. Touch your breasts."

River's eyes widened as he spoke. Gulping nervously, she slid her hands up to cup her breasts.

"Now, play with 'em." Mal's voice was smoky with desire.

River watched Mal as her fingers began to glide across her nipples. She watched as his blue eyes darkened to indigo with desire.

Apparently he'd had enough because, Mal strode swiftly across the room and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

His tongue plundered and ravaged her mouth as his calloused hands wandered endless across her body. With each touch, he fanned the throbbing, coiled want sitting between her legs.

Mal broke the kiss, "Bed, now."

River stumbled the two steps to the bed. Her legs were jelly and could barely hold her up. Stretching herself against the coarse cotton sheets, she watched in glee as Mal yanked his suspenders off his shoulders.

She jumped when she heard the sound of buttons flying off his shirt as he tore it open. She gazed hungrily at the warm expanse of his chest bared for her perusal.

He swiftly unfastened his trousers and was pushing them down when he realized that he still had his boots on.

River giggled as she watched him struggle to get out of his boots but finally he was victorious.

Her laughter was cut short and the sight of his naked body standing next to the bed. Her gaze traveled down to his cock. Curious, she leaned forward and swiped her tongue across the head.

"Aiya!" Mal moaned as his body jerked.

River grinned and was about to repeat it, when she felt Mal's hands on her shoulders pressing her back to the bed.

Mal lay down next to her and then pulled her into his arms. Kissing her lips, cheeks and then moving across to nibble delicately on her ears.

River cocked her head to allow him better access and as she did so, he drifted down her neck, nipping and licking as he went. He continued downward until he reached her breast.

There he continued his torture by circling her breast until he reached the nipple. This he ignored and then moved to the other breast and continued the same treatment.

By this point, River's eyes had closed and her hands were tangled in his hair and she was tugging feverishly at his head. She wanted something but she didn't know what.

Mal stopped and looked at her.

"Watch." He whispered.

River opened her eyes and gazed at him confused.

Just then, Mal swooped down and sucked fervently on one of her distended nipples as he pinched the other.

River keened and eyes slammed shut as the coiled spring in her core released in a rush as she orgasmed.

Mal grinned against her breast. He slid his free hand down and stroked her pulsating clit.

River bit back a scream as a second orgasm crashed over her at his touch. River's body trembled and jerked as she rode the waves of pleasure that crashed over her.

Mal ceased his ministrations and maneuvered himself on top of her.

His hands cradled her face as he whispered her name. "River."

River's eyes opened at the open want in his voice.

"Mine." He said harshly as he thrust into her.

River winced briefly at the pain of his entry and then relaxed as she felt herself stretching to accommodate him.

"Baby girl, you okay?" He hadn't moved since he first penetrated her.

River nodded as she beamed at him.

Mal leaned down and kissed her even as he began pumping himself in and out of her.

River wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her hips matched his rhythm and met him thrust for thrust.

River could feel her desire coiling again.

Mal shifted and minutely changed the angle of his thrust.

River's nails dug into his shoulders as River exploded again. River could feel her walls clenching and releasing around Mal and she shivered in delight.

Mal leaned back and his eyes twinkled in mischief as he leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth without losing his rhythm.

River bit down on his shoulder as another orgasm racked her body.

Mal twitched in pain but never slowed his pace or the attention he was lavishing on her breasts.

River didn't know if she could handle much more of this, when Mal raised his head.

"Mine." He repeated over and over again, his eyes boring into hers.

His thrusts became harder and deeper.

River couldn't believe it when she felt her body tensing in anticipation of her release.

"Mine." Mal growled as he thrust hard one last time as he came, River orgasmed with him.

Mal collapsed briefly upon her before rolling of to the side. Pulling her back against his bare chest, he snuggled her close before throwing a leg over hers and wrapping one arm over her waist to hold her.

River reveled in the feeling of security this position afforded her, but her calm was unsettled with he said next.

"You're a much better bunkmate than my first wife." He murmured against her hair before drifting off into a drunken sleep.

River's eyes widened in pain and shock. She'd married Mal and just turned him into a polygamist. He would never for give her.

As her mind worried and fretted, her body spent from their carnal relations, pulled her into sleep.

Turning her back to the door, River hiccoughed as she wept uncontrollably, the only item from her ill-fated marriage to the Captain and memento of that incredible night in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Broken Promises (5/?)  
Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: A or R  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. Mal discovers he's about to be a daddy and then, so does the crew.  
Length: 874 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to obsidianagirl for beta'ing this chapter for me. Apologies to my fans out there. Was busy with guests this weekend and this is the first chance I've had to get this posted. So, without much further ado, here's Part 5. Now, I'm off to write part 6.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) October 2007 Patricia Flynn

* * *

River awoke groggily. Her eyes gritty from her restless sleep.

She noted that she still had the wreath still clutched in her hand.

Sighing wearily, she put it back in her hiding place before beginning her morning ablutions.

Sitting down on her bed when she was finished, she realized she needed to let Mal know about the baby.

She couldn't bear the thought of having to talk to him, or how to tell him. When inspiration struck.

River smiled as she rose and put her plan to action.

* * *

Mal climbed wearily down into his bunk. He was taking a short nap before dinner to catch up on the sleep he'd missed out on the night before while doing his turn at the helm.

Sliding his suspenders off his shoulders, he sat down in his chair, unfastened his boots and pulled them off. Rising again, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. Turning toward his bed, he then noticed a note on his pillow.

Sighing, he picked it up as he sat down. Sliding his finger under the flap, he opened it. In a girlish, cursive script, it said:

_Dear Captain,_

_Monthly birth control shots are 99 effective. Apparently we beat those odds and I am pregnant._

_As the father, I felt you should be informed. _

_I do not require any action on your part. I take full responsibility for our child and myself._

_At this time, only you, Simon and I know about the baby. I will inform the rest of the crew of my condition at a later date but will not divulge the name of the father. I will lead them to believe it was some boy on Triumph to discourage further inquiry._

_I am sorry. I did not expect this to happen and thus, all the blame is mine and I accept it gladly._

_Sincerely,_

_River Tam_

Mal was grateful he was sitting down when he read this because he felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. He reread the letter again just to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

His first impulse was to find River and ask her what happened, but then she already told him. They'd had sex and he couldn't even remember it. He really didn't know what he should do.

Lying down, Mal stared at the ceiling considering his options. He was bone tired and swiftly his exhaustion overtook him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mal was last into the kitchen for dinner and he took his customary seat at the head of the table. He noticed River had taken a seat at the far side of the table between Jayne and her brother.

Mal was preoccupied and thus quiet throughout dinner. No one mentioned it, Mal was usually quiet but Zoë noted the tense set of his shoulders and knew he was wrangling a problem. She wasn't concerned; she knew that when he needed her to know, he'd tell her.

Dinner had been it's normal affair with Kaylee, Inara and Simon holding up most of the conversation with Jayne throwing in an occasional comment.

Jayne had just finished his meal, pushed his chair back and lit a cigar he'd gotten from his pocket.

Mal had surreptitiously been watching River and noticed that when the smoke from the cigar had drifted toward her face, she'd turned slightly green.

"Jayne put it out."

"Aw Mal, you ain't never said nothin' about it before." Jayne whined as he took a long drag.

"Jayne, I'm not telling you again."

The crew had gone silent to watch the interaction. They were all surprised at the Captain. Jayne usually had a cigar after dinner every night.

Jayne blew out the smoke, inadvertently right in River's face as he leaned forward to put the cigar out.

River turned putrid green before she jumped up and ran to the sink and vomited.

"Damn it, Jayne." Mal snarled as he rushed to River's side.

Holding her hair back with one hand, he grabbed a towel off the counter and handed it to her. As she stood upright again, he filled a glass of water and gave it to her to rinse her mouth out.

"The baby?" He whispered.

Simon had risen from his seat and was close enough to overhear the comment. River had told him earlier that she'd notified the father and he'd just put two and two together.

"You bastard," Simon yelled, "you're the father."

Gasps were heard from the women. Jayne just looked around confused, not sure what was happening. All he knew was Mal was bent out of shape because

Inara stood, glared at Mal, her eyes blazing with an 'you scoundrel' glint and then strode briskly from the room.

"Fuck." Mal said as he took off after her.

River began to cry.

Simon rushed to her side.

"Come on, mei-mei. Let me put you to bed." He cajoled as he led her out of the room.

Zoë rose and headed toward the bridge.

"What's going on?" Jayne asked, still confused.

Turning to frown at him, Zoë spat, "River's pregnant and Mal's the father," before she exited the room.

Jayne shared an incredulous look with Kaylee, the only other person left in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Broken Promises (6/?)  
Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: A or R  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. Mal and Inara talk about their relationship and where it's headed, especially give the most recent revelations.  
Length: 871 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to damiarvn for beta'ing this chapter for me. All typos can be blamed on the fact that she beta'd this while on Benadryl and I had just gotten a flu shot.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) October 2007 Patricia Flynn

* * *

"Inara." Mal queried as he stepped into Shuttle 1. 

Inara knelt before her small altar praying and turned at his voice.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" She asked coldly.

"I…" Mal hesitated as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

Inara took the time as Mal composed his answer to calm her nerves. She would not break down in front of him and let him know just how badly he'd hurt her. First rule of being a companion was to never, ever let anyone know exactly how you feel. Maintain your calm façade at all times, no matter how you felt inside.

"I'm sorry." Mal muttered at last.

"What exactly are you sorry about? Sorry that you broke the unspoken understanding that we had to see where our feelings would take us?"

"No."

"What?" She asked incredulously, her eyes narrowed maliciously.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about the baby that way."

"Oh yes, finding out that the man I was entering into a relationship with, goes out the first time I'm away overnight working and has sex with another crew member, thus getting her pregnant. I'm sure there was a much better way for me to discover that." Inara replied sarcastically.

"When did we say we were exclusive?" Mal queried angrily.

"I thought, since Miranda, we've been easier with each other. That we were…." Inara faltered.

"So, that night where I so obviously betrayed our relationship, you were off NOT having sex with your client."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Inara was indignant.

"Basically, what your describing is that when your off 'working' and possibly having sex with other people, both male and female, I'm not allowed to seek the same myself."

"Exactly."

"Well, ain't we just the hypocrite."

Inara was really confused, "What?"

Mal's voice rose in anger, "What you're saying is that while you're off sexing all and sundry, I'm required to remain faithful only to you."

"It's not the same thing, Mal."

"Oh, I would say it is. You chose your clients. You chose them knowing full well that you're going to sleep with them. You want me on a leash, like a trained pet that's only yours. That's not who I am and it's definitely not who I want to be.

"I like the notion that the woman I'm with is as faithful and true to me as I am to her. Were you willing to give up being a companion to be with me and only me""

Inara paused. This was the crux of the situation but she knew, that being a companion was who and what she was. She could no more give it up then Mal could give up Serenity.

Mal waited. This was the line that neither one of them wanted to acknowledge. He wanted a woman that was his and his alone and wouldn't settle for anything else. She was a companion. One of them had to give and it sure wasn't gonna be him. There were few illusions he had left about himself and fewer still were the morals that he judged his life by since Serenity Valley and he was gonna hang onto them for dear life, as they were all he had left. Well, them, his coat, pistol, and Zoë.

"No." She answered dejectedly. Never had an answer hurt two people so much.

Their dreams and fantasies of themselves together lay shattered on the floor between them.

"I thought so."

"We could never have worked?" She whispered, head bowed.

"I am sorry, 'Nara. I never wanted to hurt you. I really thought, well hoped that we could make it work but neither of us is willing to give on this." Mal wrapped her in his arms and rested his head on top of hers.

Inara reveled in the warmth of his strong embrace. She carefully horded the feel and smell of him, knowing that it would never happen again.

"Mal, what are you gonna do about River?" Inara asked final as she stepped back briefly out of his embrace, no longer able to bear the torment of knowing it would never be hers again.

"I really don't know." Mal's eyes were filled with pain.

"You and River need to decide what's best for yourselves and the baby."

"I know. I just… it's so…" Mal stopped. He didn't dare reveal that he couldn't remember one iota of that night.

He didn't question that they'd had sex. He'd found the blood stains on his sheets the next day. He knew he'd been her first and there hadn't been any opportunity for her to sleep with anyone unless it had been Jayne.

The thought of Jayne and River made his gut clench uncomfortably.

"Go talk to her."

Leaning down, he kissed Inara regretfully on the lips, in acknowledgment of all those 'might have beens' between them, aching as they were pushed to the wayside.

Turning, he strode from the room and headed to the bridge. He needed to think.

Inara shut the door behind him and rested her back against it as tears ran down her face. She slid down to the floor as she wept bitterly for their impossible love.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Broken Promises (7/?)  
Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. Mal wanders onto the bridge to think, only to discover Zoë there. Then he gets Zoë's opinion on the current state of his love life.  
Length: 619 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to lj useralsunwunderland for beta'ing this chapter for me. Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) November 2007 Patricia Flynn

Go se - Crap

* * *

Mal spotted Zoë sitting in the pilot's chair as he walked up the steps to the bridge. She was obviously busy doing something, so he figured he could slip in and sit awhile undisturbed. 

As he sat himself into the copilot's chair, Zoë glanced over at him. Noting that his facial expression and body language all screamed internal turmoil, Zoë opted to continue her research on the Cortex and leave him in peace for a while.

A few minutes later, Zoë sat back. Satisfied with the research she'd done and turned her gaze to the Captain. He'd obviously relaxed a bit, and now it was time for her to say her piece.

"Sir." Her voice broke the silence and startled Mal.

"Zoë." Mal turned his gaze from the Black and looked her in the eye. What he read there caused him to flinch. There was no way he was avoiding this conversation with her.

"I thought you said crew relationships complicated things."

Sighing, Mal smirked self-deprecatingly, "Yeah, and I just proved the rule."

"What happened, Sir?"

Running a hand through his hair, he replied, "I really don't know."

"How can you not know? You got her pregnant, didn't you?" Zoë was incredulous.

"Remember our visit to Triumph?" At Zoë's nod, he continued, "Well, I got real drunk. There's something about their home-brewed wine I can't handle. Next thing I knew, I woke up with a naked River in my bunk. I don't remember a gorram thing about that night."

Zoë's eyes had widened in shock as Mal related his story and then narrowed dangerously.

"You didn't take advantage of her, did you sir?" Zoë's voice held a dangerous edge. One that Mal had heard directed to any number of other people over the years but never at himself. He now understood what made everyone fear her so much.

He swallowed nervously before he replied, "She assured me that morning that she initiated it. She knew I was drunk."

Zoë's eyes scanned his face before she nodded, as if concluding that she believed him.

Sighing in relief, Mal turned his gaze back out into the Black.

"You're gonna do right by her and the baby, aren't you?"

Hearing Zoë mention the baby, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Go se! I'm gonna be a father."

Zoë flinched internally. Oh how she wished she were hearing those words coming from Wash's mouth instead of the Captain's, but that was neither here no there now. Wash was gone and nothing in the 'verse could change that fact.

Noticing Mal's dumbstruck expression, she called out, "Sir."

After repeating it several times, he turned toward her and smiled. Zoë was taken aback. She hadn't seen him smile like this since before Serenity Valley. It was all sparkling blue eyes and a big shit-eating grin.

Zoë felt herself respond in kind.

"What are you and River gonna do about this?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. She left me a note in my bunk informing me of my impending fatherhood." Mal beamed as he said the last bit. " She also stated that she didn't need any further action on my part and she would take full responsibility for our child and herself."

"You agree with that?"

"Hell no." Mal said as he stood and started toward the door.

"Sir."

Mal stopped and looked back at her.

"Congratulations, Mal." Zoë grinned at him.

"Thank you." The joy was clearly evident in his voice.

Knowing that Zoë was with him, Mal strode briskly from the room.

Zoë turned and looked at the dinosaurs. "Guess the first baby on Serenity wasn't destined to be ours." She whispered as a tear crept down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Broken Promises (8/?)  
Author: gwenfrewi72  
Rating: A or R  
Fandom: Firefly  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Post BDM. On his way to talk to River, Mal runs into Jayne and Kaylee in the kitchen. He discovers what they think of the situation.  
Length: 546 according to Word.  
Disclaimer: The great, almighty and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. own the universe and characters. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: Thanks to alsunwunderland for beta'ing this chapter for me. Also, obsidianagirl thanks for the help. My mind went from there.  
Feedback: is shiny and always encouraged, both the good and the bad.  
Copyright (c) November 2007 Patricia Flynn

* * *

Mal decided to take the short route to the passenger dorms via the kitchen. As he neared the door to the galley, he could hear Jayne and Kaylee laughing. Figuring that they were preoccupied and he could  
just skate on by, he entered the kitchen.

There they sat, a bottle of Kaylee's inter-engine wine half empty between them. Jayne was busy picking up something off the floor and so didn't see Mal enter, but Kaylee did.

"Hey captain." Her words were slightly slurred.

"Hey mei-mei. Whatcha doing?"

"Me and Jayne were just celebratin'." Kaylee giggled, "Well, I was celebratin' and Jayne decided to join me".

Jayne had resumed his upright position and looked surprised to see Mal standin' there.

"What's the occasion?" Mal queried.

"There's gonna be a baby on board Serenity." She grinned at him.

Mal's eyebrows rose in amusement. "That's what I was told."

"That's right, you're the papa." Jayne slurred, "We need to toast ya."

Jayne grabbed another mug from the table, filled it and pushed it toward where Mal stood.

"Yeah captain, you need to celebrate with us." Kaylee smiled beguilingly at him.

Mal's amusement at the antics of these two knew no bounds. Scooping the cup up, he raised it high and said, "To baby Reynolds."

Jayne and Kaylee raised their mugs and echoed him, "To baby Reynolds," before they all drank heartily.

"To Mal, the proud papa." Jayne said next.

They all took another swallow.

Jayne lowered his mug and glared at Mal. "Damn it, Mal, it ain't no fair! Everytime we set foot on  
Triumph you get all sexed up and ya don't even gotta pay 'em!"

Mal's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It's not like I do anything, Jayne."

"That's what I mean. I'm a far better spec…spec..spesman than you and alls I's evers got  
from 'em is that stoopid rain stick thing."

"Don't know what you're complainin' 'bout, Jayne, we all know you've spent countless hours playin' with your stick." Kaylee giggled.

Mal was in too good a mood to be annoyed with Kaylee's innuendo, however disturbing of an image it invoked.

Jayne leered back at her, "Well, a man can only polish his gun so much."

Mal, who had been taking a drink of wine when Jayne said this, choked. It never failed to amaze him, how Jayne who was usually the last one to understand a situation, was always fast on the uptake if it somehow involved sex.

Kaylee's eyes twinkled in drunken mischief, "So that's why you spent so much time in your bunk. You're playing with your stick or polishin' your gun."

"It's all the same to me." Jayne replied cheekily.

Jayne and Kaylee started laughing uncontrollably at this.

Mal realized that the conversation had quickly degenerated and he did not need images of Jayne  
doing those things flitting through his mind.

"Well, I'm off to go talk to River." Mal murmured as he set his mug on table.

They were still laughing, so Kaylee waved a hand in goodbye.

Shaking his head at their antics, Mal exited the kitchen through the rear door and took the stairs to  
the dorms.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with his face aflame with pain.


End file.
